Various medical procedures require the introduction of one or more medical instruments into arteries or veins so that the medical instruments may be advanced to a body location requiring diagnosis or treatment. For example, a guide catheter may be advanced through the patient's vasculature for delivery of a cardiac lead to a desired treatment location, such as the coronary venous system. A hub with a Luer fitting is typically coupled to the proximal end of the catheter to facilitate manipulation (e.g., rotation and translation) of the catheter by the clinician. Additionally, a hemostasis valve is further typically coupled to the hub and operates to control or inhibit the flow of blood out of the guide catheter lumen. A medical electrical lead or other device (e.g., a guide wire) may be inserted through the hemostasis valve, the hub, and the guide catheter lumen into the patient's vasculature, with the hemostasis valve operating to inhibit blood flow around the lead.
There exists a continuing need for improved hemostasis valves and catheter hubs that can facilitate removal of the catheter from the patient's body while leaving the lead in place in the patient's body.